Rise and Shine
by transmuting
Summary: Tony wakes up to Ziva in his bed after a night of passion. Fluffy lemon. Hope you enjoy.


It had been a rather nice dream to have about Ziva. Flashes of skin, the echoing of moans in his apartment, the feeling of her nails digging into his back. As he slowly started to come back into consciousness, he could swear he still felt the stinging in his shoulders. He could feel that there was a stickyness on him, the usual post-coitus mess that he assumed came from a little more self-love than it did making love. He grunted softly. It wouldn't be the first time he'd come in his sleep over her and Tony was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. It would never cease to amaze him that she could turn him - a grown, middle-aged man - into a hormonal teenage boy again.

Rolling over, he went to let his arm flop across the bed, only to find it colliding with a very solid, very warm, and now very disgruntled body. There was a groan and an elbow dug roughly into his ribs, causing him to let out a whimper of pain as his eyes shot open.

A mess of brown curls, tanned skin, a well toned back with dimples just near the bottom... He went to touch his back the best he could, hand rubbing over his shoulder blade. He could still feel the small puff in the skin where her nails had scratched at him.

A rather nice dream apparently had been a rather nice reality.

He waited to see if she was waking up fully or had just done so enough to bruise his torso. When she didn't seem to stir, he let himself move closer, going to line his body up against hers, giving a soft hum of satisfaction when he felt only skin against skin. It came back to him slowly, lost only in the haziness of satisfaction and sleep; a casual dinner among friends turned into a casual movie at his place. Cuddling turned to really holding which turned to kissing... Which had inevitably led to more.

Tony shivered softly at the memory as it came flooding back in more detail. Already he could feel himself hardening again, his mind becoming fuzzy with the thoughts of getting to touch her once more. She was still here, clearly she didn't regret it, and to his own surprise, neither did he. He didn't feel as scared as he should have, as guilt ridden for breaking a sacred rule of his mentor. He only felt _happy_. Well, and relaxed. He felt very, _very_ relaxed.

His lips began to brush over her shoulder. Still, she didn't stir, though her breath hitched a bit when he reached the base of her neck. His hand began to slide over the skin of her side, down over her hip, and gently brushing the tips of his fingers against the top of her thigh. He waited to see if she woke, but got nothing more than a soft hum in her sleep, her eyes shifting softly from what he assumed was a pleasant dream. He had never seen her so deeply asleep before. He liked to think it was his doing. That he'd tired her out.

His hands moved to her inner thigh, still warm and damp from their love making session the previous night. He managed to stifle a moan at the feeling, moving his hand further upward, ignoring whether or not she was awake or asleep at this point. His hand brushed over her center, feeling her still slightly wet from the night before, and it was then that he heard her gasp. His eyes flickered to her face and he noticed that her own had begun to open. She looked tired and slightly confused, but he didn't stop himself. His fingers continued to rub over her, pressing in the places her remembered her liking, and he could feel her beginning to get wet again at his touches.

"Tony...?" Her voice was laced with exhaustion and, more prominently, confusion. She was trying to focus on him, trying to gain a sense of what was going on, but the mixture of pleasure and attempting to shake sleep from her mind was making that a bit difficult. "What are you - ... _Oh_."

His fingers had slipped inside of her, almost without him having meant to. He pushed them as deeply as he could, trying to reach the back of her, rubbing upwards and thrusting every so slightly in and out of her body. Her back arched, hips pushing against his palm, and he grinned as she let out another approving moan that echoed in the room.

His erection pressed rather uncomfortably into her back and she smiled coyly (how she managed to be coy when only half awake would later baffle him) as she ground back against him. He groaned softly, his eyes shutting momentarily at the sensation.

She rolled over, her hand holding his wrist so his fingers didn't fall out of her as she did so. He continued to move them inside of her, rubbing and pressing in places to see her reaction, repeating the actions whenever she let out a particularly nice sounding noise. She hooked her leg around his, pulling him closer, their chests pressing against one another. He tried not to wince at the angle that his wrist bent at, enjoying the feeling of touching her far too much to complain. Their lips pressed against one another every once in a while to steal a soft and quick kiss. They weren't as long or lingering and passionate as they had been last night, but comforting, casual, and the sort he had imagined real couples gave one another after long days at work when all they wanted was to be reminded that someone loved them.

The thought made him pull his hand from her, deciding now that she was plenty aroused. Aligning his tip to her entrance, he waited only a moment for any possible objection she could have, before pushing himself inside of her with one quick thrust.

They let out a satisfied sigh together, each staying still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being reunited again. It may have only been a few hours since they'd last had sex, but somehow it still felt like an eternity since she'd been wrapped around him. His arm looped around her waist and he managed to roll them over carefully without falling out of her, letting her lay on top of him, the way he knew she liked it. She smiled softly down at him, placing another of their gentle and casual kisses to his mouth, before she began to move.

It wasn't hard and fast like it had been at times last night, but a slow and gentle movement. One of simply enjoying the feel of one another, figuring out how their bodies worked. He still let out a moan now and then when a thrust hit him in just the right way, but they were mostly quiet, making the sounds of heavy panting seem somehow like roars in the silent bedroom. His head fell back into the pillow and she placed her hands on his shoulders, attempting to find just the right angle to ride him at.

When she'd found it, the thrusts became more forceful, more heated. His hips began to buck against hers out of instinct, lip going between his teeth where he chewed on it gently. The feeling gave him a distraction from the pleasure, allowing him to hold on with each thrust, wanting to make sure he didn't come before she did. His hands laid on her hips, holding her against him. The sound of skin smacking against skin seemed to fill the apartment as each thrust became slightly more desperate. She sat up more fully, resting her hands on his hip bones as she moved against him, beginning to become more vocal, as she had the night before when she'd started to get close to the edge. He could feel her tightening, beginning to prepare for that plunge, and he let himself get lost in the feeling as he began to build towards his own climax.

It didn't take long before her body stiffened around him. She let out a single cry, her hand gripping his side, her hips ceasing to move as she came around him, muscles clamping and unclamping, feeling as though it was quite literally sucking the come from his body as he spilled into her. His body twitched slightly as he emptied himself and when it was done, he collapsed back against the mattress, sighing in relief and breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. She fell against him, her head resting on his shoulder, heart racing in her chest. He could see a small layer of sweat glistening on her back and he smiled as he noticed the pulse in her neck was far more prominent than usual.

After a moment of silence, a cherished few minutes of enjoying the post-coitus glow, she rolled off of him, burying herself in his pillows and giving a soft chuckle of relaxation. He rolled over, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body back against his, enjoying the heat of her skin against his own.

"Morning," he grumbled into her ear, his voice now coated in satisfaction and a slight bit of his own exhaustion.

"Mmm... Morning." She pressed her body back against his some, a content smile playing on her lips. "That was nice to wake up to."

"I thought you'd like that. Better than breakfast in bed, right?"

She snorted, turning in his arms so she could look at him, and shook her head. "Oh, no. I don't think _anything_ could really be better than breakfast in bed. I hope you're still planning on making it."

"Greedy, aren't you?"

"_Very_."

He laughed softly, going to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. He was tempted to argue, but instead forced himself from bed, going to grab his pajama pants, and heading towards the kitchen.

"Tony," she called out before he could make it to the door. He turned, watching as she sat up, pulling the blankets with her to keep herself covered.

"Mmm?"

She was hesitant, searching him for some sign that he wasn't aware he was supposed to be giving. It took her a while before she spoke again. "I love you."

He swallowed roughly. Those words were usually so hard for him to hear and even harder for him to say. Yet it had been years in the making, hadn't it? These feelings, this moment - it had all really been inevitable.

"I love you, too," he said with a gentle smile. "Now tell me how you want your eggs."


End file.
